Alice in Chains
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu, apa yang akan diakibatkan oleh keputusan kita hari ini...di hari esok, KuroKura fic, Kay-chan request, R&R please!
1. A Girl in the Rain

Kay-chan~~ here's your requested fic, though I also presented this for everyone, at all, no discrimination or anything..

I have the idea about this from my sims life, though I've reversed it, and here it is..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** K+, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** no pairing for this chapter, but might change in later chapter...

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, implicit pairing etc

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice in Chains<strong>

**Chapter One—A Girl in the Rain**

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata pada hari itu, tidak seperti hari-hari lainnya, air hujan yang tertiup angin terasa begitu dingin dan tajam seperti duri-duri landak setiap bersentuhan dengan kulit manusia.<p>

Hari itu bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan hitam nan kelam, begitu juga dengan para bintang, sungguh cuaca yang hanya enak dinikmati di dalam rumah sambil menghangatkan diri dari dingin yang menulang.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut keemasan terlihat di bawah derai hujan itu, ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri demi mencari kehangatan, gigi-giginya bergemeretakkan karena ia menggigil, sungguh sebuah kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan untuk seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, lalu matanya yang bening tertuju pada setitik cahaya, ya, hanya setitik cahaya yang nampaknya sangat jauh disana, tapi setidaknya itu berarti akan ada tempat untuk berteduh baginya, untuk sementara ini.

* * *

><p>Kuroro Lucilfer adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki usia 16 tahun pada bulan September kemarin, tapi itu sama sekali tidak nampak dari tutur kata dan cara berpikirnya yang kelewat jauh diatas usianya yang masih belia itu.<p>

Ia adalah ketua dari kelompok penjahat paling berbahaya dan kejam bernama Genei Ryodan, yang terkenal karena keangkuhan dan kebengisannya, juga karena wajah dinginnya bahkan saat ia membunuh seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

Saat ini sang ketua Genei Ryodan itu tengah menghabiskan hari hujannya dengan duduk di satu sofa besar dalam ruangan yang tampak seperti perpustakaan pribadinya itu, dengan penerangan yang hanya cukup untuk membuatnya bisa membaca buku tebal yang terletak diatas meja yang berada dihadapannya, lain dari itu ruangan itu terlihat suram dan dingin, suasana yang sangat tepat jika disatukan dengan cuaca hari itu.

Ia sedang membaca salah satu buku yang merupakan koleksi keluarga besarnya, dalam hal ini keluarga Lucilfer, buku itu tua dan tebal, namun tidak tampak usang sama sekali, malah tampak seperti buku mantra besar yang biasa berada di mansion-mansion penyihir.

Kuroro tengah membaca buku tersebut sejak matahari masih mengambang sedikit di arah ufuk barat, hingga saat ini ketika malam sudah menjelang dan hujan badai menyapa taman luar, menghilangkan cahaya bulan yang biasanya menerangi malam-malam di tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Keasyikannya membaca dan menelaah buku besar itu terusik saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, ia menutup bukunya pelan dan beranjak dari tempatnya semula.<p>

Dengan gestur perlahan ia berjalan melalui lorong-lorong di mansion keluarga Lucilfer yang dihuninya seorang diri sejak ia berusia sepuluh tahun, yang berarti sudah hampir enam tahun lamanya.

Sementara ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk mansion itu, benaknya terusik dengan pikiran tentang siapakah tamunya itu, karena letak mansion Lucilfer berada didalam hutan yang jauh dari kehidupan manusia, bahkan pun jauh dari Ryuusei-gai, kota yang dijadikannya markas pusat Genei Ryodan, yang terletak jauh diarah selatan, dan lagi ia tahu bahwa tak satu pun dari anak buahnya yang pernah ia tunjuki kediamannya yang sebenarnya, ia sangat yakin bahwa tidak mungkin tamunya ini adalah salah seorang dari anggotanya.

Ia menghela nafas pendek sesampainya ia didepan pintu, wajahnya masih nampak datar meski hatinya menyimpan rasa penasaran yang teramat besar mengenai tamunya ini, iapun membuka pintu tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan, dan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat kurus dan basah, kuat dugaannya kalau gadis ini berlarian dalam hujan badai malam itu, sehingga ia basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"S-selamat malam..", ujarnya terbata-bata karena masih menggigil hebat, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau ucapannya barusan mengusik pikiran panjang pemuda dihadapannya, yang kemudian melihat gadis kecil itu secara keseluruhan,

"Malam, apa yang membuatmu sampai didepan pintuku, gadis kecil?", ia bertanya dengan nada dingin yang terdengar datar, gadis kecil itu sedikit merasa kalau sang pemuda tidak menyukai dirinya yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam,

"A-aku tersesat, dan tidak bisa pulang, jika Tuan berkenan, bolehkah aku berteduh disini untuk satu malam?", ia bertanya dengan hati-hati agar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya tidak membuat pemuda ini semakin tidak berkenan terhadap dirinya, tapi sekali lagi Kuroro menatap gadis kecil itu, ia terlihat begitu kecil, namun sanggup berkata-kata halus, membuatnya berpikir tidak mungkin gadis ini berasal dari kalangan bawah yang biasa berkata kasar dan tak tahu sopan santun, sebuah rasa penasaran sampai kepikirannya, hal apa yang membuat gadis kecil yang kemungkinan berasal dari kalangan atas ini tersesat sampai sejauh ini seorang diri, dan mengingat ia sebagai seorang yang banyak pengetahuan, iapun mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya,

"Boleh saja, tapi apa yang bisa kudapatkan jika aku mengizinkanmu tinggal satu malam disini?", ia bertanya dingin, matanya menatap datar gadis kecil didepannya, wajah gadis itu, yang sempat tertunduk, nampak terangkat dan matanya terlihat berbinar cerah,

"Apa saja Tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas jasamu malam ini", katanya polos, Kuroro tertegun mendengarnya, ia belum pernah mendengar nada bicara setulus ini, maka ia tersenyum lagi dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu masuk.

Gadis kecil berambut keemasan itu kemudian masuk kedalam mansion besar itu mengikuti langkah kaki sang pemuda yang berjalan didepannya,

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu handuk dan pakaian kering", katanya sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi, gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang, dan mengikuti kata pemuda itu.

Kuroro lantas berjalan kearah salah satu ruangan di mansion itu, dan mengambil satu stel pakaian yang dulu pernah dikenakannya ketika ia masih kecil, bersama dengan sebuah handuk kering, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu tempat gadis kecil itu menunggunya,

"Ini, keringkan tubuhmu dan pakailah pakaian baru itu", katanya singkat, gadis kecil itu segera menerimanya, lalu menatapnya dengan sorot polos,

"Kamar mandi ada dimana Tuan?", ia bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk,

"Oh, itu, dibelakangmu", sahut Kuroro datar, gadis kecil itu lalu mempersilahkan diri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan rambut setengah kering dan pakaian yang diberikan Kuroro untuknya, Kuroro mengamati gadis kecil itu lagi, ia tetap terlihat sebagai gadis kecil meski dengan pakaian laki-laki yang dikenakannya, namun lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu mengusik pikirannya,

"Ada apa Tuan? Kenapa anda melihatku seperti itu?", katanya bingung, wajahnya terlihat naïf sekali waktu dia mengatakannya, Kuroro segera menepis pikirannya dan tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia harus memikirkan tindakan yang tepat untuk gadis ini pada esok hari, tapi sebelum itu, ia akan mengizinkan gadis kecil ini menginap,

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, oh ya, kalau kau sudah selesai, mari kuantar kau ke kamarmu", ia berujar dingin, gadis kecil itu agak terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, namun ia kemudian segera berjalan mengikuti pemuda didepannya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah pagi, udara yang dingin mengisi sebuah ruangan yang terletak dilantai atas mansion milik keluarga Lucilfer itu, menyapa seorang gadis kecil yang mengisi kamar itu sejak tadi malam, dalam badai besar yang panjang dan berlangsung hingga dini hari, tetapi saat ini, di pagi ini, sama sekali tidak terlihat bekas-bekas badai kecuali beberapa genangan air dan pohon-pohon yang masih basah.<p>

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan, seolah ia baru tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, ia mengusap-usap matanya beberapa kali dan langsung duduk tegap, pandangan matanya terarah kesekeliling ruangan itu, ia tersenyum, teringat bahwa semalam, seorang pemuda baik hati telah mengizinkannya bermalam dikediaman milik sang pemuda, disini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar, menyusuri koridor-koridor yang diingatnya sejak semalam, hingga ia sampai ke ruang tengah, tempat semalam ia berbicara sedikit dengan sang pemuda.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu berjalan-jalan lagi dan mencari letak dapur rumah itu. ia pun menemukannya dan menggeledah dapur itu, mencari-cari bahan yang bisa digunakannya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk pemuda baik hati yang menolongnya semalam, ia berpikir kalau pemuda itu mungkin masih terlelap, sehingga ia belum hadir diruang tengah mansion itu.

Kuroro membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya mentari menyusup melalui celah-celah tirai dikamarnya yang gelap, ia kemudian bangkit dalam posisi duduk dan aroma kue menyapa inderanya, ia terkejut sedikit, tapi kemudian ia ingat akan gadis kecil yang ditolongnya semalam, maka iapun bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>"Pagi", sapanya pada gadis kecil itu, yang ia lihat sedang mempersiapkan meja diruang tengah, meletakkan seloyang pie hangat diatas meja dan secangkir kopi hitam disampingnya, disisi loyang pie itu terletak sebuah piring kecil dan alat-alat makan.<p>

Pemuda itu menaruh tangannya didepan mulutnya, sebuah gestur berpikir, sekaligus kagum pada gadis kecil itu,

"Ah, selamat pagi", balas gadis kecil berambut keemasan itu,

"Maaf aku lancang-", ia menambahkan, Kuroro tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru berterima kasih karena kau membuatkan sarapan yang tidak biasa", katanya singkat, ia lalu duduk dan mulai memotong pie itu,

"Ambillah peralatan makan lain dan makanlah disini bersamaku", ia berkata lagi, gadis kecil itu lalu mempersilahkan diri dan beranjak pergi lalu kembali dengan sebuah piring, alat makan, dan secangkir susu hangat, Kuroro menatapnya heran, ia tahu persediaan bahan makanan dirumahnya memang lengkap, meski selama ini nyaris hanya terpakai sedikit-sedikit, sisanya dibuang karena terlalu lama.

Keduanya lalu makan bersama dengan hening,

"Hn, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Seingatku semalam kau belum mengatakannya", Kuroro memulai percakapan mereka, gadis itu tersentak dan pipinya memerah,

"Mmm...namaku Kurapika", ia berujar ragu, wajahnya agak malu saat ia mengucapkan namanya sendiri, Kuroro lantas mendengarkannya sambil menghela nafas pendek,

"Kurapika, kenapa kau bisa sampai kedepan rumahku semalam?",Kuroro mengutarakan rasa penasarannya, memang, semalam gadis itu sudah bilang kalau ia tersesat, tapi jawaban itu kurang memuaskannya, ia ingin tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa tersesat jauh sampai didepan rumahnya.

Kurapika menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia tampak gelisah, tapi lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya dan mengapa ia bisa tersesat sampai sejauh ini,

"Ayahku sangat menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuh bayi yang dilahirkan ibu jika itu perempuan, tapi yang lahir adalah aku, seorang anak perempuan, ibuku tidak tega membiarkan aku dibunuh oleh ayah, karena itu ia menyembunyikan gender asliku darinya hingga aku bisa terus hidup dan tinggal bersama mereka, ia menceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya ketika aku memasuki usia 7 tahun", Kurapika memulai narasinya dengan nada bergetar, dari suaranya, Kuroro dapat mendengar kesedihan yang mendalam,

"Lalu?", ia bertanya datar, sungguh ia tertarik dengan kisah gadis kecil ini, tapi hanya sekadar ketertarikan karena rasa penasaran saja, tidak lebih, apalagi sampai bersimpati, sepertinya akan jauh sekali, Kurapika menghela nafas sedih,

"Lalu, dua hari yang lalu, salah seorang dari kaki tangan ayah, tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia besarku, lalu melaporkannya pada ayah, diapun marah besar, dan memburuku, aku berusaha kabur, dan entah lewat mana, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dijalan dekat rumahmu ini", Kurapika mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada sedih, sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenak Kuroro, mansion besarnya ini terlalu sepi untuknya, dan ia juga tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk mengurusnya, ditambah lagi gadis kecil ini memiliki takdir yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya, kesepian.

Ia menatap wajah tertunduk sedih Kurapika dengan matanya yang dingin, aura kesepian dan terbuang berpendar disekelilingnya, dan sebersit rasa menyeruak dalam hatinya, benarkah ia baru saja merasa sedih untuk orang lain? Ia tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya hanya ingin melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi, seperti tadi ketika ia memakan pie buatannya sendiri,

"Kurapika", ia memanggil gadis itu, sang gadis segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, iapun menoleh pada pemuda itu,

"Iya..", katanya ragu, "Apa aku sudah harus pergi..", gadis itu melanjutkan, nadanya terdengar sedih, Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menurunkannya kembali dan tersenyum, ia mendekat kearah gadis kecil itu dan memegang pipinya, membawa wajah gadis itu kehadapannya, semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi gadis itu, mata birunya menelusuri mata hitam Kuroro yang dalam, mencoba menerka ada apa didalam sana,

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal disini, sebagai adikku", katanya dengan nada penuh kepastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** End words, review please~

especially Kay-chan, who had request this~

'Till we meet again then, Tschüs...


	2. Snowdrop and Butterflies on Winter days

Okay, this is one of the payments for my fics update debts, well, there's still a lot left to be erased.. but, since this is for Kay-chan, then I put it as a priority..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** K+, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** still no pairing for this chapter, but might change in later chapter...

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, implicit pairing etc

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice in Chains<strong>

**Chapter Two—Snowdrop and Butterflies on Winter Days**

* * *

><p>Kurapika masih mengingat dengan jelas hari ketika sang ayah memburunya dan ia secara tidak sengaja tersesat di dalam hutan terlarang, yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan mansion Lucilfer dan penghuninya yang bernama Kuroro Lucilfer.<p>

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki didepan pintu mansion ini, dan satu bulan kurang satu hari adalah waktu dimana Kuroro menyatakan kalau ia boleh tinggal bersamanya, sebagai seorang adik.

Pada mulanya semua hari berlangsung begitu lama, lantaran Kuroro kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tenggelam diantara buku-buku koleksinya di ruang perpustakaan sementara Kurapika belajar mengurusi segala urusan rumah, mulai dari memasak makan pagi, siang, dan malam, hingga membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang dirasa kotor olehnya.

Kuroro sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana gadis sekecil itu tidak pernah kelihatan lelah dan senyuman manisnya meski ia telah bekerja keras mengurus rumah besar ini seorang diri.

Sejumput rasa simpati sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya mengingat ia sedang mempekerjakan seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja diangkat adik olehnya, tapi tak lama kemudian sang pemuda menepis pemikiran itu, dengan mengingat bahwa sebenarnya keberadaan rumah ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, maka dari itu ia selama ini tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyewa pekerja untuk mengurus rumahnya, tapi kemudian gadis kecil ini datang di suatu malam berbadai, gadis yang sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri, sehingga kecil kemungkinannya ia ingin pulang kembali atau sekadar pergi dari sana, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tinggal dirumah ini bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Saat ini keduanya terlihat sedang menghabiskan waktu diruang perpustakaan, tentu saja Kurapika sudah selesai dengan urusan rumah.<p>

Wajah gadis itu terlihat serius saat menelaah sebuah buku bacaan yang ada didepan hidungnya, sementara Kuroro tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk mengamati gadis itu ketimbang menghabiskan buku bacaannya sendiri.

Tak lama berselang Kurapika sepertinya mulai kelihatan lelah membaca, iapun menutup bukunya sebentar dan memejamkan kedua mata birunya.

Lalu sang gadis menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya keatas meja yang berada dihadapannya dan memutuskan untuk beralih pada jendela kaca dibelakangnya, Kuroro, yang sebentar tadi telah kembali membaca, merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan mengamatinya sekali lagi.

"Onii-sama, aku melihat snowdrop!", seru Kurapika dengan nada yang terdengar gembira, mengira kalau Kuroro masih sibuk dengan bukunya, sehingga ia berseru untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya,

"Oh", sahut Kuroro singkat dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar datar, meski matanya tidak beralih dari gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

Mata biru Kurapika terlihat bersinar-sinar saat tertuju pada bunga-bunga dibawah sana, iapun naik keatas jendela itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas,

"Onii-sama, bolehkah aku turun dan melihatnya..", pinta gadis itu setengah merajuk, Kuroro segera menurunkan pandangannya kearah buku bacaannya saat gadis itu menoleh padanya,

"Ya, tentu", ujar sang pemilik mata onyx itu datar, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana seoranga gadis kecil yang tidak benar-benar jelas asal-usulnya dan baru datang sebulan yang lalu bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini, begitu tertarik, seakan gadis itu menyebarkan hawa kehangatan yang begitu asing, sampai-sampai bagian dingin dalam hati pemuda itu mengiba padanya agar ia jangan sampai terhapus, karena kehangatan yang terpancar dari gadis kecil itu.

* * *

><p>Kuroro sadar ia bisa luluh dan kehilangan keinginannya sebagai seorang kriminal jika ia terus berada dirumah bersama gadis kecil yang rambutnya sewarna mentari pagi dan matanya seperti sepasang kristal aquamarine itu, oleh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah misi untuk Genei Ryodannya, dimana ia ikut serta didalamnya, ia tahu menjauh dari gadis ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghindari pancaran-pancaran kehangatan yang berpijar dengan lembut darinya, karenanya, meski ada sedikit perasaan berat untuk meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian di mansion besar itu, ia tetap pergi.<p>

"Kurapika, aku ada urusan selama beberapa minggu", katanya suatu hari pada saat mereka sedang makan malam, Kurapika terlihat menenggak ludahnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat,

"Hn...baiklah", ujarnya sendu, binar-binar dimatanya terlihat memudar saat mendengar berita barusan, dan sepertinya ia memaksakan diri untuk sekadar menjawab 'baiklah',

"Kapan Onii-sama akan berangkat?", imbuhnya kelu, Kuroro mendengar hawa kesedihan dalam suaranya,

"Dua hari lagi", sahut Kuroro datar, Kurapika terlihat menghela nafasnya,

"Oh", ia menjawab sambil memasukkan potongan steak yang menjadi santap malam mereka hari itu.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menyapa ruangan tempat gadis itu terlelap, tapi tampaknya sang gadis masih lelah sehingga ia tidak bangun.<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat menyusuri lorong-lorong mansion dan bergerak menuju kamar tidur gadis kecil itu, ia membuka pintunya perlahan, dan melihat sesosok gadis kecil terlelap dengan damai diatas ranjang miliknya, ia tersenyum datar,

"Maaf, Kurapika, tapi aku harus pergi hari ini", ujarnya pelan, setengah berbisik, dengan posisi masih di dekat pintu yang terbuka itu, sang gadis tidak merespon, ia membiarkannya dan beranjak pergi.

Selama perjalanan menuju Ryuusei-gai, Kuroro memikirkan tindakan-tindakannya, yang membuatnya bingung sendiri, karena ia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa berat meninggalkan siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali gadis ini, ditambah pemikirannya tentang alasan kata 'Maaf' yang disampaikannya pada Kurapika, benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan dirinya selama ini.

* * *

><p>Kurapika membuka kedua bola mata aquamarinenya, dan terkejut mendapati hari telah beranjak siang.<p>

Gadis itu menoleh pada daun pintu yang terbuka, ia tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tidurnya,

_kenapa dipercepat? Onii-sama.._, batinnya sedih, mengingat mansion ini begitu sepi untuk seorang gadis kecil seperti dirinya, maka gadis itupun memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ya, kira-kira dua minggu setelah ia diangkat adik oleh sang pemuda Lucilfer, ia dibelikan beberapa stel pakaian perempuan, dan meskipun Kurapika adalah gadis tomboy yang lebih suka pakaian laki-laki—seperti yang diberikan Kuroro dihari kedatangan gadis ini—ia menerima pemberian kakaknya itu dengan wajah cerah, dan senang hati.

Kurapika memandangi dirinya sendiri dicermin perak yang tergantung dihadapannya, disana terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian laki-laki kecil yang membuat ia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, ditambah rambut pirangnya yang pendek, membuatnya tidak terlihat feminin sama sekali.

Pada hari-hari lain saat Kuroro sedang dirumah, Kurapika akan dengan senang hati mengenakan pakaian ala gadis-gadis kecil pada umumnya, tapi bila Kuroro sedang tidak ada, ia akan mengenakan pakaian laki-laki yang menurutnya lebih nyaman, bagaimanapun selama ini ia lebih terbiasa hidup dan berpakaian selayaknya laki-laki.

Kurapika berjalan-jalan kesekeliling mansion itu, ini kali pertama ia akan ditinggal untuk waktu yang lama, sehingga ia harus mulai mencari aktifitas untuk mengusir kebosanan selain dari membersihkan mansion ini.

Matahari telah tergelincir dari titik zenith saat Kurapika selesai membersihkan mansion itu, iapun telah makan siang, dan sekarang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa diruang tengah itu, sebuah buku berukuran sedang berada ditangannya.

Kurapika menutup buku itu tak lama kemudian, menghela nafas sambil menutup mata dan berujar pelan,

"Onii-sama...kau akan pulang kan?", ia memandang lirih pada langit-langit mansion yang jauh tinggi diatas kepalanya itu.

Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari sofa berukuran besar itu dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi matahari sudah tergelincir cukup dalam dan ia khawatir tidak dapat pulang tepat waktu sebelum malam tiba pada hari ini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur dulu, dan memulai eksplorasinya esok hari.

Gadis itu membuka matanya pagi itu, dan baru sadar kalau ia tertidur disofa besar, ia mengusap-usap matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya,

_aku akan memulai eksplorasiku hari ini_, batin gadis berambut pirang itu, ia segera mempersiapkan kebutuhannya dan segera beranjak keluar rumah begitu matahari menyapanya.

* * *

><p>Kurapika berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang pernah dilaluinya saat berlari dari kejaran anak buah ayahnya yang hendak membunuhnya, ia tersenyum getir mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, juga dua hari sebelumnya, saat sang ayah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya, dan berniat membunuhnya.<p>

Lamunan Kurapika terusik saat ia mendengar suara yang terdengar kurang familiar menyapa telinganya,

"Ha-hallo", sapa suara itu, Kurapika pun menoleh dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam, matanya berwarna kecoklatan dan memancarkan aura hangat yang polos,

"Hallo", sahut gadis berambut pirang itu, anak berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat ramah,

"Siapa namamu?", imbuh gadis itu, ia memutar tumitnya agar bisa menghadap anak itu, dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah tersenyum,

"Namaku Gon, salam kenal kakak", kata anak itu, Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya, sebab kini ia telah menapakkan kakinya diatas sebuah lingkungan perumahan, yang nampaknya berada cukup jauh dari mansion Lucilfer,

"Aku Kurapika, salam kenal Gon", ia menjawab dalam senyuman manisnya,

"Gon! Rupanya kau disini ya?", seru sebuah suara yang ternyata dimiliki oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan dengan mata hijau,

"Bibi Mito, kenalkan, ini Kurapika", kata Gon mencoba memperkenalkan Kurapika pada bibinya, Mito tersenyum ramah,

"Hallo, Kurapika, aku Mito, bibinya Gon", sapa perempuan bermata hijau emerald itu, Kurapika ikut tersenyum ramah padanya,

"Dimana orangtuamu Kurapika? Apa mereka tidak mencarimu?", tanya Mito lembut, Kurapika tersenyum simpul mendengarnya,

"Aku tinggal bersama kakakku, dan dia sedang pergi jauh, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan", paparnya tenang, ia sepertinya harus terbiasa dengan keterangan baru tentang dirinya ini,

"Oh, begitu rupanya, memangnya, berapa usiamu?", tanya Mito lembut, aura keibuan terpancar darinya, Kurapika sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya itu, ia mengenang sang bunda yang sangat sayang padanya, dan menjaganya dengan begitu baik, sehingga hampir menetes airmata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, namun ia segera menepis perasaan itu dan menatap lurus pada mata emerald dari wanita itu,

"Usiaku 9 tahun, Nyonya", katanya sopan, Mito terkesiap,

"Eh, tidak perlu begitu, panggil saja aku bibi, ya?", katanya meyakinkan gadis itu, Kurapika tersenyum malu,

"B-baiklah, b-ibi", ia mengucapkannya pelan, wajahnya bersemu merah muda, meskipun batinnya senang sekali,

"Ah, kakak 9 tahun ya, aku dong baru 4 tahun", celoteh anak bernama Gon itu, Kurapika mengangkat alisnya terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kurapika lalu menerima undangan Mito untuk minum teh sebentar dirumahnya, lalu ia pamit pulang sebelum matahari tergelincir jauh, hanya beberapa derajat dari titik zenith-nya.

"Hari ini...menyenangkan sekali", gumamnya malam itu, diatas ranjangnya sendiri, sesaat sebelum ia kembali terlelap.

* * *

><p>AN: Gyaaaa! update at last! it's kind of hard to updated since my siblings always demand me to play sims and stop writing or playing with facebook, oh GOD! it so frustrating...

see you in the other fic~

Happy Reviewing...


	3. Fallen Leaves, and Tentative Separation

Kay-chan~~ it took me so long to update this one, but still, I'm trying my best to make it...

And for those who also had waited for this, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting *bow down*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** K+, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** hinted KuroKura

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, Implicit pairing etc

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice in Chains<strong>

**Chapter 3—Fallen Leaves...and A Tentative Separation**

* * *

><p>Masih musim dingin, dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit dan pepohonan, Kurapika sedang duduk di dekat perapian sambil menikmati kopi hangatnya, yang ia tambahkan marshmallow didalamnya.<p>

Sesekali gadis itu menyesap minuman hangat itu sambil menatap perapian tersebut dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan, kadang ia mengangkat wajah dan pandangannya, lalu menatap lukisan besar yang tergantung diatas perapian itu.

Sebuah gambaran pemandangan yg dingin, berlapis kaca yang dapat memantulkan bayangan, ah, iya, sebenarnya Kurapika bukan menatap lukisan besar itu, melainkan apa yang dipantulkan oleh kaca yang melapisi lukisan itu.

Dalam pantulan itu, tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di kursi, sebuah buku terlihat ditangannya, ia sedang membacanya, dengan wajah datarnya, gadis itu menghela nafas lelah,

_Apa aku sudah salah bicara ya?_, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kastil itu, tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas keramik berwarna putih itu, aroma dari minuman berwarna kecoklatan itu masih terasa hangat dan khas, sementara pikirannya kembali mengulang kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

_Saat itu Kuroro sedang menghabiskan sorenya dengan membaca sebuah buku diruang tengah, dan Kurapika sedang bermain-main dengan salju yang berada di halaman kastil itu, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengusik pikirannya dan iapun segera masuk kedalam untuk menemui pemuda itu, _

_"Onii-sama, bolehkah aku sekolah?", tanya gadis kecil itu sambil berdiri disamping tempat Kuroro duduk, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan, 'Stargate Academy: School for Gifted Youngsters'__,Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menutup bukunya untuk kemudian menoleh pada gadis itu,_

_"Berapa usiamu?", ia bertanya datar, _

_"12 tahun pada April ini", jawab Kurapika dengan nada ceria, Kuroro hanya menatap datar pada gadis berambut keemasan itu, _

_"Sudah 3 tahun ya? Aku tidak menyangka", ujar pemuda itu dingin, sepertinya ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, _

_"Jadi bagaimana, Onii-sama?", tanya gadis itu penasaran, mata birunya membulat bingung, namun Kuroro dapat menangkap secercah rona kekhawatiran dalam sorot mata itu, sepertinya gadis kecil ini benar-benar ingin pergi sekolah, _

_"Mengapa kau begitu ingin sekolah, Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu datar, dengan suara monotonnya yang membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak, _

_"Ngg..itu..aku mendengar dari salah seorang penduduk di luar hutan, kalau seorang anak berusia 12 tahun sudah harus mulai sekolah", tutur gadis itu penuh kejujuran, pemuda itu dapat melihatnya meski sang gadis menundukkan pandangannya karena rasa takut menghampirinya, _

_"Oh, jadi selama aku tidak ada, kau berjalan-jalan keluar hutan seorang diri?", Kuroro berujar dengan nada datar yang membuat Kurapika semakin merasa takut, _

_"I-iya", jawab Kurapika takut-takut karena ia tidak ingin membuat Kuroro membencinya, _

_"Kurapika, apa kau ingat peraturan rumah ini?", tanya Kuroro dingin, namun cukup untuk membuat Kurapika semakin menundukkan kepalanya, _

_"Tentu, aku tidak boleh membawa siapapun kerumah, tanpa seizinmu", ujarnya sopan, _

_"Bagus", puji Kuroro dingin, sepertinya ia sedang tidak senang hati, _

_"Aku tidak mengundang siapapun, sungguh", Kurapika berujar membela diri, ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Kuroro yang gelap bagai tanpa dasar itu, Kuroro pun balas menelusuri mata biru milik gadis itu, dan setelah yakin tidak ada jejak kebohongan disana, ia mulai bicara lagi, _

_"Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang sekolah itu", titah pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kurapika pun menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengusir segala rasa khawatir yang menghantuinya, sebab ia harus bicara dengan jelas kali ini, _

_"Hn..Stargate adalah sekolah berasrama, semua muridnya harus tinggal diasrama sepanjang satu tahun ajaran kecuali pada hari libur atau ada kepentingan mendadak", tutur gadis itu dengan sangat lancar, ia sangat berharap akan mendapatkan izin untuk menempuh pendidikan disana, sejenak Kuroro tidak merespon sama sekali, ia hanya diam sambil menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dibawah dagu dengan pose berpikir, dan hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata, _

_"Akan kupikirkan", ya, pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah kata sesingkat itu, membuat Kurapika mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, _

_"Baiklah", jawab Kurapika dengan rasa kecewa terdengar dari nada suaranya karena ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk jawaban semacam itu._

* * *

><p>Kurapika kembali menyesap kopinya, ia bingung, ada apa dengan semua ini? Bukankah bersekolah adalah kebutuhan dasar bagi setiap anak seperti yang dikatakan Mito-san padanya, tapi kenapa untuk sebuah kebutuhan dasar seperti ini, Kuroro harus berpikir begitu panjang dan lama, seakan-akan sekolah adalah sesuatu yang memiliki banyak pemberat di kedua belah opininya, seperti menimbang sesuatu yang sama beratnya, dan hanya butuh satu atau sepersekian dari berat salah satunya untuk bisa lebih unggul, tapi dalam kasus ini, Kurapika ingin mengerti pertimbangan dan semua kemungkinan yang ada, hanya saja, rasanya mustahil menanyakan hal itu secara langsung, karena Kuroro tidak terlihat senang saat ia membicarakan sekolah tadi, dan Kurapika belum siap membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kuroro jika Kurapika memaksa untuk mendapatkan jawabannya hari ini.<p>

Sesaat kemudian Kurapika mulai merasakan lapar, ya, hari sudah gelap dan mereka belum memakan apapun sejak _afternoon tea_ tadi yang malah membuat suasanya menjadi canggung sekali, Kurapika pun lalu turun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam,

"Ha-ah, aku harus membuat apa?", gumamnya keras, setengah menggerutu, gadis itu lalu menghela nafas dan meletakkan sikunya diatas salah satu meja dapur, dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang terletak diatas meja itu, ia berpikir, menu apa yang bisa dimasaknya malam ini, dalam cuaca dingin yang amat menusuk tulang ini, dan untuk mencairkan keheningan yang menyiksa ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kurapika masih dalam posisi yang sama, berpikir keras, namun hasilnya nihil sama sekali.

Iapun menoleh pada lemari pendingin yang terletak tak jauh darinya, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak menuju lemari pendingin itu, dan membukanya dengan gerakan perlahan,

"Hn...mari kita lihat..", ujarnya sambil memeriksa isi lemari itu, memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan itu satu persatu, hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama, ayo makan malam", ajak gadis bermata aquamarine itu, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya yang masih begitu polos, ia menaruh nampan berisi dua mangkuk steamboat itu disalah satu sisi meja, dan kemudian meletakkan salah satu mangkuk itu dihadapan pemuda bermata onyx itu, dan disisi seberangnya, lalu ia buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan itu kembali ke tempatnya.<p>

Ketika ia kembali ke meja makan, ia melihat pemuda itu telah menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan menaruh buku tersebut dipangkuannya, pandangan mata sang pemuda tertuju pada mangkuk itu, gadis itu tersenyum melihat peristiwa didepan matanya, iapun segera menuju ke meja makan itu, dan duduk dihadapan sang pemuda,

"Kau yang memimpin doanya", tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton Kuroro berujar tenang, Kurapika hanya memposisikan tangannya untuk berdoa, dan memulai doanya dengan suara perlahan.

Keduanya pun lalu menyantap makanan itu dengan perlahan-lahan, namun tetap hening, tanpa suara.

Kurapika semakin tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua ini, iapun menelan makanannya dan meletakkan alat makannya diatas mangkuk yang masih terisi setengah dari makanan yang tersaji itu,

"Onii-sama-", ia memulai perkataannya dengan penuh keraguan yang dapat terdengar dari nada suaranya yang agak bergetar,

"Ya?", Kuroro hanya menyahut singkat dengan nada dingin, ia merasa kepergian rutinnya, 2 bulan sekali, dalam 3 tahun ini, cukup efektif, karena, seperti yang terlihat, ia sudah bisa bicara dengan nada dingin lagi pada gadis kecil itu,

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?", Kurapika melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang terdengar heran dan sendu, Kuroro tersentak mendengar perkataan gadis kecil itu, ia bahkan hampir saja tersendak karena begitu kagetnya, namun untungnya pemuda itu cukup terlatih dalam mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, sehingga ia tetap diam saja, dan bersegera menelan makannya, pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan lagi saat ia sudah menelan makanannya dan meminum segelas air,

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian, Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu datar, Kurapika pun menghela nafas berat, sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan,

"Yah, selama ini kau begitu baik terhadapku, meskipun terkadang kau terlihat begitu lelah dan malas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku-", jawab Kurapika dengan nada sendu, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, namun ia tetap diam dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan perkataan sang gadis sampai selesai,

"Tapi kau seperti enggan bicara padaku setelah kau mengatakan akan memikirkan soal keinginanku bersekolah", lanjut gadis itu dengan nada bicara yang sendu dan seakan membubuhkan tanda baca titik diakhir kalimatnya, Kuroro tetap melanjutkan makannya perlahan, kemudian ia bicara saat makanan didalam mangkuknya telah habis,

"Baiklah, sekarang kau selesaikanlah makanmu, setelah itu kita bicara di ruang tengah", ujar Kuroro dengan nada yang terdengar lebih lunak dari sebelumnya, entah keanehan macam apa lagi yang masuk dalam diri pemuda itu, yang jelas, kini ia merasa ganjil, bahkan dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya sendiri, yang tidak seperti dirinya sama sekali, yah, sejak kapan seorang pemimpin Genei Ryodan bisa melunakkan nada suaranya hanya karena gadis itu mengira ia membencinya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ia khawatir seseorang merasa takut dibenci olehnya, dan bersikap seakan ia ingin menghapus anggapan itu.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah semakin larut, pada hari-hari biasanya, gadis kecil itu telah terlelap di kamarnya yang nyaman, namun hari ini nampaknya berbeda, sebab gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan makanannya, dan tadi kakaknya berkata bahwa jika ia sudah selesai makan, mereka akan bicara, tapi acara santap malam gadis itu punya paket khusus, yaitu bahwa setelahnya ia harus membersihkan semua bekas makan malam mereka, dan karena Kurapika adalah gadis yang konsisten dengan rutinitasnya, jadi, pembicaraan serius baru bisa terlaksana setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.<p>

Kuroro memutuskan untuk menghabiskan buku yang dibacanya selama menunggu gadis itu, dan setelah cukup lama, ia melihat sang gadis duduk diatas sofa, maka dengan gerakan perlahan, iapun menutup bukunya,

"Kurapika", kata pemuda itu memulai percakapan mereka,

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, kalau kau mencoba bersekolah", jawab Kuroro ringan, meskipun suaranya masih terdengar dingin dan datar, mendengar keputusan itu, Kurapika pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tanpa ragu memperlihatkan wajah gembiranya, mata birunya yang bulat berbinar-binar,

"Benarkah?", tanya Kurapika antusias, nada suaranya terdengar senang, Kuroro meliriknya dengan sorot bingung, sejenak tadi gadis itu terlihat muram dan sedih, dan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat pernyataan setuju darinya, wajah gadis itu langsung berubah cerah dan berbinar-binar, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan tidak habis pikir, namun untungnya ia masih bisa berpikir jernih,

"Benar", jawab Kuroro datar, ia tidak ingin semakin terseret dalam kepolosan dan sikap manis gadis kecil ini, dan semoga saja semua berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Kurapika menuju sekolahnya, Kuroro memang berniat mengantarnya, namun karena kebetulan dia ada misi bersama Genei Ryodannya, jadi ia tidak bisa,<p>

"Semalam kau bilang akan mengantarku, kenapa hari ini mendadak batal?", tanya Kurapika dengan nada protes, ia terlihat kesal sekali,

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi, kita berpisah disini, Kurapika", ujar Kuroro datar, dan Kurapika nampaknya agak kesal,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini, Onii-sama", jawab Kurapika dengan nada sebal, wajahnya terlihat cemberut,

"Hn", Kuroro merespon singkat,

"Oh ya, Onii-sama, apa kau akan berada dirumah pada musim panas?", Kurapika menoleh balik pada Kuroro yang belum terlalu jauh berjalan,

"Sepertinya tidak", sahut Kuroro datar, meski dalam hati ia meragukan hal itu,

"Kalau begitu...sampai jumpa _dimusim dingin tahun depan_, Onii-sama", ujar gadis itu, tentu saja dia meninggalkan bagian keterangan waktunya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Kuroro, sama sekali belum menyadari, apa yang akan menjadi akibat dari jawabannya yang seenaknya itu.

* * *

><p>AN: gyaaaaa! I cannot imagine this! at last I'm done with the 3rd chapter, and just some chapter ahead to finished this.

one thing, don't forget to review this, minna-saaaan~


End file.
